Um dia especial
by Arsinoe do Egito
Summary: Será o Dia dos Namorados uma data tão importante assim? Heero está disposto a mostrar a Duo que não. 1 x 2


**Um dia especial**

Ele estava estirado sobre a cama.

A pele bronzeada, os cabelos rebeldes, os músculos firmes me encantando a cada vez que me arriscava a olhar.

Por Deus! Ele estava nu!

Me aproximei sorrateiramente, deslizando sobre seu corpo, até estar com a boca bem próxima a sua.

Então ele acordou.

E o ato de acordar sempre foi uma das coisas mais marcantes em Heero. Ele não despertava lentamente como qualquer pessoa, esfregando os olhos ou bocejando.

Ele apenas...acordava.

Seus olhos se abriram no exato momento que seus braços circularam minha cintura.

– Duo... – Sua voz rouca, baixa e sonolenta não falhou em enviar arrepios por todas as partes do meu corpo.

– Bom dia, amor. – Sussurrei, beijando seu queixo. – Dormiu bem?

– O pouco que você deixou, dormi sim. – Estreitou os olhos, apertando mais minha cintura.

– Não ouvi ninguém reclamando. – Protestei. – Eu estava pensando em lhe pedir algo.

– E achou que se deitar, completamente nu, sobre mim te ajudaria a me convencer. – Assenti, movendo meus quadris. – Acho que está certo então.

Eu sorri, esfregando meu rosto contra seu pescoço.

Não que eu gostasse de usar truques sujos para convencê-lo, mas só existiam duas maneiras de fazer com que Heero fizesse algo que eu achava que ele não faria.

Eu podia sussurrar, fazendo cara de filhote de cachorro.

Ou podia seduzi-lo.

E naquela manhã eu escolhi a segunda opção.

– O que eu quero pedir é bem simples. – Movi meus quadris, sentindo sua ereção crescer sob a minha.

– Hum... – Sua boca buscou meu pescoço, arrancando um gemido estrangulado da minha garganta.

Merda! Eu estava perdendo o foco.

– Você sabe que domingo é dia dos namorados, não sabe? – Ele parou as carícias, deixando suas mãos apenas deslizarem pelas laterais do meu corpo, em um carinho gentil.

– Eu sei, amor. – Estremeci.

Heero não me chamava "amor" freqüentemente.

Ou ele havia feito algo de ruim ou estava com medo de me magoar.

– Eu estava pensando em algo especial para nós dois. – Ele assentiu, beijando minha bochecha. – Talvez nós pudéssemos sair, ir para algum lugar onde não tivéssemos que nos importar com os outros rapazes.

Parei, tentando respirar normalmente.

Era um pedido e tanto, afinal eu e Heero não éramos...não tínhamos uma relação bem definida.

Eu achava que éramos namorados, mas poderíamos ser apenas amantes pra ele. Não era um assunto muito abordado. Talvez Heero achasse que o fato de estarmos juntos era o suficiente.

E talvez fosse.

– Eu acho essa uma idéia ótima, amor. – Meu sorriso, se possível, teria ultrapassado os limites do meu rosto. – Tem algo específico em mente? – Sempre metódico.

– Ah, amor, só quero estar com você em algum lugar especial.

– Nós podíamos... – Ele parou por causa de um apito vindo do laptop.

Fechei meus olhos, amaldiçoando todos os responsáveis por criarem aquele aparelho dos infernos.

Heero apenas se levantou, beijando minha testa e caminhando até o maldito laptop.

Eu esperei por incontáveis minutos.

Merda! Era a primeira vez que fazíamos planos para algo juntos! Podia ser somente um estúpido Dia dos Namorados, mas era importante pra mim.

Eu tinha quinze anos e queria passar a maldita data junto com Heero, mas eu tinha certeza que aquele apito era de alguma missão dos infernos.

– É uma mensagem deles. – Ele não precisava explicar quem eram "eles".

Os malditos cinco loucos.

– Missão? – Perguntei, tentando soar indiferente.

– Sim. Coleta de dados e explosão. – Suspirei. – Dois dias, provavelmente.

Bem, ainda estávamos na quinta, então ele voltaria antes do domingo.

Isso era algo bom.

Olhei fixamente para a figura em frente ao maldito laptop.

Os ombros estavam meio curvados e eu podia ouvir alguns suspiros baixos.

Ele estava cansado.

Esgotado me arriscaria a dizer.

– Amor? – Abracei seus ombros, beijando sua bochecha. – Eu vou no seu lugar.

– Não, você não vai. – Eu sorri, me sentando em seu colo.

– Você está cansado, eu posso ver. – Ele continuou negando. – Vamos, amor, tem algo dizendo que só você pode executar essa missão? – Outra negativa. – Então, deixe-me ir. – Pedi docemente. – Você voltou ontem de uma missão de três semanas, eu estou sem uma missão há dias!

– Duo, isso seria errado, eu não posso recusar minhas responsabilidades. – Apertei meus braços em torno de seu pescoço.

– Vamos, amor, me deixa fazer isso por você. Me fará tão feliz. – Fiz melhor cara de cachorro sem dono, apostando que o convenceria. – Por favor? Assim você pode descansar bastante e me esperar bem aqui, naquela cama.

– Tudo bem, Duo. – Sorri, agradecendo-o com milhares de beijos. – A missão começa agora.

– Agora? Agora? – Ele assentiu, me dando um de seus raros sorrisos. – Ok.

Wufei irá com você.

Oh, merda!

Eu queria _mesmo_ chutar meu traseiro por ter me oferecido para aquela missão.

Eu e Wufei não podíamos ficar nem mesmo na mesma casa, que dirá dividir um quarto em uma escola que escondia uma base da maldita OZ.

Com certeza a base explodiria, e tudo mais que tivesse a sua volta.

**1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 **

Estar no mesmo cômodo que Wufei era praticamente vislumbrar o inferno.

Não conseguíamos concordar em absolutamente nada.

Nunca estava bom pra ele, sempre era demais pra mim.

Por Deus! Eu tentei sufoca-lo com um travesseiro e ele encostou aquela maldita espada, katana, o diabo que seja, no meu pescoço!

Não iríamos sobreviver, eu podia sentir.

– Por que não hoje, Wufei? – Puxei minha trança, tentando me controlar. – A missão teria apenas dois dias, hoje já é sábado.

– Não coletamos todos os dados suficientes para encerrarmos a missão, Maxwell.

Jesus! Eu ia _realmente_ acertar um tiro no meio da cabeça daquele desgraçado.

Eu não suportaria mais um dia naquele inferno. Eu podia me enforcar com minha própria trança, eu podia me autodestruir em meu Gundam, Deus! Eu podia até mesmo beijar Trowa! Mas não poderia permanecer nem mais um mísero segundo ao lado de Wufei.

Reza a lenda que o chinês, era um cara caladão, pacífico e calmo.

Mentira.

Wufei era irritantemente chato quando começava com malditos sermões sobre responsabilidade.

Ora! Eu era um ótimo piloto, um soldado quase perfeito, só que eu tinha alguém me esperando para comemorar o Dia dos Namorados!

Desisti de puxar minha trança, admitindo que aquilo não melhorava em nada minha raiva.

Apenas saquei a arma e apontei pra ele.

– Eu vou explodir essa maldita escola e tudo que está dentro e não me importo se você estará aqui. – Declarei, calmamente.

Wufei apenas deu um meio sorriso e caminhou até mim, só parando quando o cano da arma estava bem no meio de sua testa.

– Não seja infantil, Maxwell, é apenas uma data normal, não arrisque nossas vidas e a missão apenas por um motivo pessoal.

– Merda, Fei, Heero está me esperando. – Disse de forma quase chorosa.

Eu nunca disse que não gostava de Wufei.

Apenas não suportava estar no mesmo lugar que ele.

– É apenas uma data. – Ele repetiu, tirando a arma das minhas mãos.

– É a primeira vez que tenho alguém para estar junto em alguma data especial, será que é tão difícil entender isso? – Me joguei sobre a cama, enfiando a cabeça por baixo do travesseiro. – Eu e Heero tínhamos _combinado_ de fazer algo amanhã. – Quase chorei com a constatação.

Wufei apenas murmurou algo e saiu do quarto, me deixando sozinho.

Droga, droga, droga!

Eu deveria ter arrumado um jeito de apressar aquela missão dos infernos.

Talvez passar vinte e quatro horas coletando a droga dos dados, talvez explodir tudo de uma vez, talvez matar Wufei.

Merda!

Talvez eu só devesse sair de lá com meu Gundam.

Não!

Eu era um soldado responsável, um piloto Gundam e tinha que cumprir aquela missão e fazer Heero não se arrepender de ter me deixado ir em seu lugar.

_Heero_.

Com certeza Heero teria conseguido encerrar aquela missão há tempo.

Heero era tão _perfeito_.

Meu Heero estaria lá, me esperando e eu...eu estaria trancado num quarto.

Com Wufei.

– Merda! – Gritei e soquei tudo que estava em minha frente.

Quando minha raiva finalmente tinha abrandado, me permiti vislumbrar o quarto completamente destruído.

Mais uma coisa para Wufei resmungar nos meus ouvidos.

– Maxwell, que diabos houve aqui?

Apenas pulei a janela.

E só voltei muitas horas depois.

**1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 **

O domingo chegou, foi embora...a segunda, a terça...

Deus!

Eu estava tão chateado que nem conseguia mais discutir com Wufei.

Só conseguia pensar em Heero e no dia que perdemos.

Podia parecer bobagem, mas para mim era realmente importante estar com ele no Dia dos Namorados.

Heero havia se tornado meu apoio durante aquela guerra dos infernos. Sua presença silenciosa, seus beijos, seus carinhos...eu não sei como minha cabeça estaria caso ele não estivesse lá.

E eu sabia que também representava muito para ele.

Fechei o laptop, seguro que já havia feito tudo que tínhamos nos proposto a fazer.

Tínhamos os dados da base e eu havia roubado algumas amostras de alguma droga que estavam administrando.

A base estava no subsolo, como todas as outras.

Eu me perguntava se a OZ não tinha imaginação.

A maioria de suas bases estava em escolas como aquela.

Me joguei sobre a cama, sentindo-a desabar. Esqueci que tinha quebrado-a em meu acesso de fúria dias antes.

Com os olhos fechados me permiti pensar em Heero.

Lembrei-me de como havia convencido-o de que estar comigo era sua única opção.

Imprensei-o contra uma parede, em umas das noites, em um colégio como aquele. Ele tentou lutar, é bem verdade, mas eu soube ser bem persuasivo.

Estávamos juntos desde então.

E em nosso primeiro Dia dos Namorados estávamos separados.

A vida era realmente extremamente mesquinha comigo.

Será que Heero estava...chateado? Triste? Aliviado?

– Vamos, Maxwell, é hora. – Eu apenas assenti, me preparando para meu trabalho.

Quase uma rotina.

**1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 **

Wufei e eu escondemos nossos Gundans e, cautelosamente, corremos até o esconderijo.

A casa estava completamente escura e silenciosa.

Ótimo! Só faltava Heero ter saído em alguma missão.

Com a minha sorte dos infernos, não duvidava que ele fosse ficar mais três ou quarto semanas fora.

Wufei foi o primeiro a entrar e juntos checamos todas a casa, até termos certeza que estávamos seguros.

– Barton está em missão, Quatre está no quarto e Heero...

– Está em missão também. – Disse, de forma triste.

– Como sabe? Ele não foi louco para deixar algum bilhete, não é? – Respirei, contendo a vontade de socar Wufei.

– O laptop dele não está no quarto. – Respondi, empurrando-o e subindo as escadas que davam acesso aos quartos.

– Os dados...

– Pro inferno os malditos dados! – Gritei, batendo a porta.

Sem Dia dos Namorados e ainda chegava de uma missão mentalmente estressante e não encontrava Heero.

Desfiz minha trança e entrei debaixo do chuveiro, tentando _não_ ficar com raiva da vida.

Eu _realmente_ não deveria quebrar tudo em minha frente.

Explodir talvez.

Droga! Eu não queria ser tão pessimista, nem ficar tão triste, mas...eu queria mesmo estar com Heero.

Apenas um beijo, um abraço e um daqueles raros sorrisos abertos.

Eu estaria feliz com essas coisas.

– Merda de vida dos infernos! – Resmunguei, enxaguando meu cabelo.

O maldito laptop apitou e, juro por Deus, que senti vontade de enfia-lo debaixo do chuveiro. Se fosse mais alguma missão daqueles velhos loucos e desequilibrados eu iria desistir de ser piloto.

Xingando todos os palavrões que conhecia, saí do chuveiro, respingando água por todos os cantos.

Em cima da cama, o aparelho dos infernos, apitava de forma absolutamente alta.

Eu não lembrava de ter colocado o sinal sonoro tão alto.

_"Não fique bravo, amor, logo estaremos juntos. _

_Heero" _

Senti lágrimas encherem meus olhos.

Deus! Ele me conhecia tão bem!

Fechei o laptop, já conseguindo sorrir. Bem, não era tão mal, afinal. Éramos soldados constantemente requisitados, e até que nos víamos bastante.

Suspirei e pousei o aparelho sobre a cômoda, mal reparando que o de Heero também estava ali.

Eu realmente continuaria respirando se não sentisse mãos fortes em meus ombros.

Me virei, já com uma faca apontada para a garganta do engraçadinho que ousara me assustar. Mas a faca deslizou pelas minhas mãos, batendo no chão no exato instante que me jogava nos braços de Heero.

– Pensei que não quisesse me ver. – Ele sussurrou, enfiando os dedos por meus cabelos.

– Você era tudo que eu queria nesses últimos dias. – Confessei, buscando seus lábios.

Nos beijamos como dois loucos apaixonados. Meus dedos estavam cravados em seus braços, enquanto suas mãos fortes estavam em minha cintura.

Deus! Eu não pensei que o queria tanto, até aquele momento.

– Duo? Tudo bem?

– Eu queria tanto estar com você no domingo. – Murmurei, abraçando-o. – Tanto.

– Estamos juntos agora. – Ele sorriu, beijando minha testa. – Isso não importa?

Encarei seus olhos, vendo-os brilharem intensamente.

Aquele louco _realmente_ me amava.

– Importa, amor. – Sussurrei, deitando-me com ele na cama, pouco ligando se estava apenas de toalha. – Importa muito. Mas você deve estar chateado por eu não ter conseguido chegar a tempo do Dia dos Namorados. – Escondi o rosto na curva de seu pescoço. – Eu queria ter lhe dado meu presente.

– Esse? – Ele pegou um cordão que estava sob a blusa. – Esse presente?

– Você mexeu nas minhas coisas? – Perguntei, segurando o pingente na forma de Deathscythe.

– Não era pra mim? – Seu sorriso fez com que minhas bochechas corassem, enquanto eu assentia. – O que quer dizer esse pingente?

– O Deathscythe é o que mantêm meu traseiro intacto, já salvou minha vida muitas vezes, da-lo, ou uma miniatura, significa que...confio minha vida à você. Completamente.

– Então você sabe o que significa o Wing em seu pescoço, também. – Arregalei os olhos, pegando a corrente na qual eu sempre levava uma cruz, vendo uma miniatura do Gundam de Heero.

Me joguei sobre seu corpo, beijando-o desesperadamente.

Deus! Eu o amava demais!

Ele me abraçou ternamente, correspondendo meu beijo, mostrando-me que também me amava daquela forma louca que era só nossa.

– Duo... – O olhei, zonzo por causa do beijo. – Eu te amo todos os dias, o Dia dos Namorados é apenas uma data, uma data boba na minha opinião. – Sorri, com lágrimas nos olhos. – Eu trocaria todos os Dias do Namorados por todos os dias que passamos juntos e que vamos passar. – Beijou minha testa. – Eu te amo.

– Deus, Hee! Eu te amo tanto...demais pro meu próprio bem. – Ele me deu um de seus sorrisos sinceros e me abraçou forte.

Naquela noite, em especial, ele me tocou de forma extremamente carinhosa, beijando cada pedaço da minha pele, provando, saboreando...eu fui à alturas que nem sabia existirem.

Fizemos amor por toda a madrugada e de manhã, eu ainda não me sentia satisfeito. Nem ele.

Nunca teríamos o bastante.

– Acho que você tinha planejado algo pro domingo, huh? – Eu sorri, constatando que já passavam do meio dia.

– Sim, mas hoje é quarta...

– E se eu quiser te levar para algum lugar? Só eu e você, aceita?

– Claro que sim! – Respondi, aconchegando-me contra seu peito. – Para onde?

– Ainda não sei, podemos escolher juntos. – Assenti sentindo meu peito explodir de felicidade.

Um dia só nosso.

Eu e Heero, um dia todo juntos e sem missões.

Era realmente perfeito.

Ouvimos batidas na porta e, depois de já cobertos, mandamos entrar.

Wufei desviou o olhar, meio ruborizado, mas não saiu.

– Maxwell, Yuy, temos dados a analisar hoje.

Respirei fundo, alcançando a arma debaixo do colchão e atirei.

Mas, obviamente, Wufei já estava do lado de fora, gritando algo em chinês.

– Está louco, amor? – Heero tentou soar bravo, mas identifiquei um brilho de contentamento em seus olhos.

– Oh, Hee, eu juro que atiro em qualquer um que ousar nos interromper hoje. – Afirmei, mirando seu laptop em cima da cômoda, ao lado do meu.

Dois tiros.

Dois aparelhos dos infernos fora de circulação.

– Você é louco. – O tom carinhoso quase me fez derreter em seus braços.

– Oh, amor, hoje é o nosso Dia dos Namorados.

Só nosso.

E coitado do infeliz que dissesse que não.

Owari

* * *

**Bem...ta aí minha homenagem ao dia de hoje!**

**Espero que tenham gostado!**

**Meus agradecimentos a tia Lien Li que fez o enorme favor de betar o fic! Bjus tia!**

**Bjus a todos!**


End file.
